


Caught

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Welcome Back to Rosewood [7]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: F/M, Jaria, PLL Fanfiction, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, mild flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: Just a couple drabbles based on the scene from Blind Dates 2x04 when Aria runs into the oh so deliciously shirtless Jason at the basketball courts, same plot with Aria's POV and Jason POV.Characters: Aria Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentisDisclaimer: I don't own any part of Pretty Little Liars TV or book series, this is for entertainment purposes only.This is part of an ongoing and unconnected one short series called Welcome Back to Rosewood





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration  
> Catch by the Cure

Aria's POV

Aria was at the courts looking for Mike to give him his house keys, she was certain that her mother said this was where he was supposed to be just then she notices a guy walking by and she couldn't take her eyes off the ripped torso, with appreciation her eyes moved up she very the muscular abs, chest, arms and shoulders, then the strong neck that she had a sudden desire to sink her teeth into before moving up to a very familiar dimpled chin. Aria looked up quickly and her eyes widened in embarrassment as she realized she had been checking out Alison's brother Jason like an all you can eat buffet and worse he had caught her doing it. She felt her face suffuse with a heated blush and she quickly turned almost tripping over her own feet in her hurry to pretend she had not just been checking out a shirtless Jason DiLaurentis, the heat she felt in her body wasn't only due to the heat of embarrassment. She looked over her shoulder quickly and thankfully he was no longer watching her as she made a fool of herself. To further the embarrassment, she already felt she had just mistaken another kid for Mike when she felt something hit her booted foot, looking down she saw the basketball that rolled toward her, she picked it up and looked for the owner only to see the object of her very lustful thoughts only moments before running toward her. In the back of her mind she realized she kind of which his shorts weren't blocking the rest of the view by the time he was standing in front of her with his hands out for the ball, Aria threw it to him, but idly wondered what he would say if she threw herself at him instead, would he have caught her?

fin

Jason's POV

Jason watched the tiny brunette walking around as if she were looking for someone p, having realized it was Aria almost immediately he was a little when a tiny voice in his head said, "I wish it were me she was looking for." He had never thought of any Ali's friends in that way before. Or had he Jason wondered as he studied the girl? One of the few things he remembered that summer was Aria and her pink hair. He had always preferred her to Alison's other friends, she had substance while being unique, not the typical Rosewood girl. He continued studying the girl as she turned to talk to a kid about something a concerned look on her face as he walked away after a couple minutes’ conversation. Aria turned in his direction then and stopped moving, she stood there for a moment unmoving as her eyes traveled up his body, Was Aria Montgomery checking him out? He felt heat pass through his body at the thought. He wished she were closer so he could see her face better. Suddenly she lifted her head and then turned quickly away stumbling as she somehow tripped. With a soft sigh of disappointment, he didn't realize he was feeling, he began walking toward the court where he was meeting some guys from his NA group. He looked back toward Aria one last time when he noticed her looking over her shoulder at the spot he had been standing. Jason perked up. He watched as she called out her brother's name only to realize the kid she walked toward wasn't Mike. Jason got an idea. She wasn’t looking in his direction, he aimed the ball and rolled it in her direction hard enough to bounce off her boot. She bent to pick it up as he ran toward her to get the "loose" ball. When he got close enough he seen her eyes traveling over his shirtless torso, giving the shorts he was wearing a frustrated look before moving her gaze swiftly upward, her cheeks tinged with pink. He lifted his hands waiting for her to throw him the ball he caught it easily when she threw it. Jason hopes he caught her as well.

fin


End file.
